With A Broken Wing
by BebopQueen
Summary: The yelling, the bruises, the cancelled plans. Is Lucy Kinkirk the only person who can see something wrong?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey! I'm back! BebopQueen is being an angel ((Yes, I know I am so sweet)) and posting yet another story by me! I had another idea, so I got started. Plus school is about to end (Finally!) and I will have a lot more time and my brain can finally rest. And by the way, congrats to Kevin and Lucy! Lucy's pregnant on the show! I was very happy. And Kevin fainting just about made my day.  
  
Anyways, here we go. Please enjoy. I write for you guys (Plus myself. It's fun!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
This story is kinda based on the song "Broken Wing" by Martina McBride, but it's not a song fic.  
  
Title: With a Broken Wing  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13, mostly for later chapters  
  
Summary: The yelling, the bruises, the cancelled plans. Is Lucy Kinkirk the only person who can see something wrong?  
  
And one more note: Alyn's name is pronounced A-lyn with the 'A' sounding like 'A' and 'lyn' sounding like the name Lynn.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"Alyn!" Lucy Kinkirk yelled, slamming her book bag to the floor. Her friend, Alyn Conner, looked up at her, alarmed. "Please! Please! Please tell me you have last week's notes!"  
  
"Yea, calm down," Alyn laughed at her friend's anxiety. "Here," she handed Lucy the thick, blue spiral notebook that had been resting on her desk.  
  
Lucy snatched it out of her hand gratefully and dug a pen out of her purse.  
  
"I bow before you," Lucy joked, her voice exasperated. She quickly scribbled into her own red notebook, fully aware of the time. As she finished the last line, the door slammed shut, startling her. Lucy quickly thrust Alyn's spiral back to her, the professor now ready for class to begin.  
  
Lucy Kinkirk was in her fourth and final year of college. Preparing to be a minister like her father, Lucy was excited about getting into action, having already decided to join her father at his church once she graduated.  
  
Alyn Conner took Theology for her own knowledge. Her husband, Chris Conner, was already a successful lawyer, and had requested that when they had kids, Alyn would stay home with them. Because of this, she only took a few courses, Theology being one of them.  
  
Lucy didn't understand why her friend's husband had forbidden her from graduating. She knew her own husband, Kevin Kinkirk, wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted Lucy to reach her dreams and be what she wanted to be, and that required going to school.  
  
The two girls became friends soon after their first class. Now the year was nearly over.  
  
"Thanks again," Lucy said gathering her books into her bag. Class had just ended and Lucy and Alyn were getting ready to leave.  
  
"It was no problem," Alyn replied. "But the real question is, why weren't you in class last week?"  
  
A slow smile crept across Lucy's face, her eyes still focused on her hands as she snapped her bag closed.  
  
"I could have been sick, or I could have had an emergency meeting with another professor," she answered, playfully sounding convincing. "Or I could have been playing hooky"  
  
"Lucy Kinkirk!" Alyn whispered, laughing. "Why in the world would you, of all people, ditch class?"  
  
"Well," Lucy smiled slyly, dragged Alyn out into the hallway "Kevin surprised me! It was our anniversary and he had the whole day planned for us. We went to the park and had a picnic lunch together. Then we just walked around the lake, holding hands, talking. And then, we went to a movie. It was like we were dating again basically because we were making- out in the theater."  
  
The girls snickered as they made their way through the double- doors, the cool April breeze greeting them with open arms.  
  
"We had the best time, and I figured one class couldn't hurt. I mean, he did take the day off for me, and it was our anniversary," Lucy reasoned.  
  
"That's completely understandable," Alyn agreed, "although the professor probably wouldn't agree."  
  
"It's not like he knows if we're there or not," Lucy said. "Trust me, this was so much better than class."  
  
Alyn smiled, happy that her friend had found such a wonderful guy. She had always envied Lucy's life. Alyn had met Kevin and he was just as wonderful as Lucy had described him. He seemed like one of those guys who would be very serious about his work, but at the same time also willing to forget about his career to spend time with his wife.  
  
The tree stump Alyn's foot hit caught her attention, as her books went flying across the lawn.  
  
"Whoa, you ok?" Lucy asked, catching Alyn's arm before she plummeted to the ground. With Lucy's help, Alyn hoisted herself back up onto her feet and began to gather her books back into her book bag.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," she answered quickly, grinning slightly at her clumsiness. Catching a glimpse of her watch, she noticed the time.  
  
"Oh shoot," she whispered, slamming her last book into her bag. "I gotta go. Bye Lucy!"  
  
As Alyn ran across the lawn to her car, Lucy watched her, confused.  
  
Alyn pulled into the driveway of the one-story white house she shared with her husband. She hesitated before getting out of the car, sighing loudly.  
  
She knew what was coming.  
  
Alyn silently slid through the kitchen door and closed it behind her. She prayed Chris was asleep. Maybe she could get dinner ready before he woke up. That would make him happy.  
  
Cautiously opening the refrigerator door, she looked excessively for something quick to serve. Suddenly, a strong hand twisted its fingers around her hand, slamming the refrigerator shut. Alyn closed her eyes and clenched her mouth shut, trying hard not to scream. With the handle of the refrigerator digging into her palm, pain surged up and down her arm. The man's hand did not lighten its grip.  
  
"Your late," Chris whispered icily into Alyn's ear.  
  
"I'm . . .I'm sorry," she stammered, still fighting back her tears. "Class ran long."  
  
"You realize the only reason I even let you take a class is so people won't get suspicious of anything," he said, his voice frighteningly calm. Alyn swallowed nervously and nodded. "But there is nothing suspicious going on here, now is there?"  
  
"Of course not," she whispered, gasping for air as he finally released her hand.  
  
"Now that's a good girl," Chris grinned evilly, leaning over slightly. Alyn kissed his cheek, as she was instructed to do everyday. Rubbing her hand, Alyn made her second attempt to find some food in the refrigerator to please her demanding husband as he stood, watching her every move.  
  
He said she would never fly. Only angels knew how.   
  
A/N: I really hope you like this story. It's interesting to write and I hope it holds your interest. 


	2. Dinner Invitation

A/N: Wow! I'm amazed with the amount of interest I got for this story. I'm glad you guys like it.  
  
Stephen Collins Rocks- Thanks for coming back and reading this story. It means a lot to me.  
  
nz-Thanks!  
  
RGblue16- Thanks!  
  
Maria14- I like the name too.  
  
Katie- Thanks!  
  
julie2004- glad you like it!  
  
Sara Jaye- Thanks!  
  
Josie21612- Thanks! I've read your stuff too, and it rocks! And about the name. I saw somewhere that Alyn was the girl way to spell Alan. I just pronounce differently.  
  
**Chapter 2  
  
Dinner Invitation**  
  
"Alyn, what happened?" Lucy asked astonished when she saw Alyn a couple days later, her hand bruised severely.  
  
"Oh, this? Clumsy me. I slammed it in the car door yesterday," Alyn replied, pretending to laugh lightly at herself.  
  
Lucy stared at her for a moment, a baffled expression across her face. Alyn wondered if she was really that convincing. It was better than the real reason.  
  
"How in the world did you slam your whole hand in the car door?" Lucy wondered. Could you do that accidentally? Lucy remembered slamming her fingers in a door when she was younger, but your whole hand?  
  
Two red, swollen lines ran parallel across Alyn's palm, brown-green bruises running along them.  
  
"I don't know," Alyn again laughed uneasily. "I just got distracted and slammed the door shut. Only problem, my hand was in the way."  
  
"Ouch," Lucy finally answered, still not believing Alyn's story, but going along with it just the same.  
  
Something wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong.  
  
It was a bright Saturday afternoon, the sun's strong rays hitting the earth. The air was cool even though the sun warmed your skin.  
  
"Kevin, I'm just worried about her. She's hiding something," Lucy told her husband as the couple washed their blue Chevrolet Tracker.  
  
"Luce," he answered, rubbing his soapy sponge onto the front window, "you always assume someone is hiding something."  
  
Lucy gave him 'the look', and he grinned back at her.  
  
"Well, I still think Alyn is hiding something," Lucy pouted adamantly. "She's been acting strange lately. I mean, it's nothing major; just subtle things. She's always in a hurry anytime we go anywhere, and she had some odd bruises the other day, bruises that you can't get accidentally."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Just recently actually; a couple months maybe," Lucy answered, squatting down the scrub the tires. "And I really don't know why, but in my head, I'm connecting all of this to the fact that Chris won't let her be a full-time student."  
  
"I've always wondered about that," he agreed. "Chris Conner is a well-known lawyer with a lot of business. It's not like he's short on cash. They could easily afford it."  
  
"I know," Lucy answered softly, trying to put the puzzle together. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"I don't know, Luce," Kevin admitted, tossing his sponge back into the bucket, water and soap splashing onto the concrete when it landed.  
  
"Do you think . . .maybe-" Lucy began.  
  
"I can't Lucy," Kevin interrupted, knowing exactly what she was getting at.  
  
"Please Kevin!" she pleaded.  
  
"Luce, I can't just check up on people with no evidence," he reasoned. "I would if I could, but I can't. Alyn would need to admit that there's a problem before I could do anything."  
  
"I guess," she sighed, picking up the hose to rinse the car. "Something just doesn't feel right."  
  
"I know," Kevin leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "And I love you for being so concerned about other people, but right now, there's nothing you can do."  
  
Attempting to get out of her way, Kevin shouted, "Okay, spray away, Luce."  
  
Only it wasn't the car Lucy sprayed. A blast of water hit Kevin square on the chest. He looked up at her, surprised, as Lucy erupted with laughter.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?" he smiled, chasing after his wife. Her voice still filled with laughter, Lucy screamed, firing the water hose at him again. Noticing that the water wasn't stopping him, Lucy dropped the hose to the ground and ran across the lawn. Kevin grabbed the now unoccupied hose and pulled the throttle, water filling the air. Again, Lucy shrieked, the icy cold-water droplets hitting her bare skin.  
  
Soon, both Kevin and Lucy were soaked from head to toe. With her blonde hair sticking to her face, Lucy fell lightly into the grass, exhausted from running. Kevin soon joined her, turning to look at his wife.  
  
"What?" she asked smiling, pushing her hair back.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said adoringly, kissing her lightly, but passionately on the lips.  
  
Once they parted, Lucy teased, "You better say that considering you just squirt me with the water hose."  
  
"Hey! You squirt me first," Kevin replied, sounding offended. "And we still have to rinse the car."  
  
"That can wait," she grinned, gently kissing her husband.  
  
Absorbed in each other, the couple didn't notice the young girl standing across the lawn, watching them. Catching sight of her, Lucy reluctantly pulled away from her husband.  
  
"Oh, hey Alyn!" Lucy greeted her, slightly embarrassed. Quickly scurrying to her feet, Lucy wiped the grass and water off her shirt and shorts. Kevin also rose to his feet, standing next to his wife.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Alyn answered, trying hard to keep a straight face. She glanced quickly at their clothes and their faces, wondering what they had been doing before she had arrived.  
  
"We were . . .um," Lucy stammered. "We were . . . washing the car!" Lucy finished suddenly remembering what she and her husband had been doing.  
  
"Well, I think you missed the car," she smiled, crossing her arms.  
  
"I better rinse it off before the soap dries," Kevin finally said snatching the hose off the soaked earth. "Nice to see you again, Alyn."  
  
"You too," she called after him. Lucy grabbed a towel from the lawn chair situated beside her and began to dry herself off.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, rubbing the grass off her legs.  
  
"Just needed to get out of the house," Alyn answered casually. "Chris isn't home and I was bored."  
  
"What about the Theology paper?" Lucy grinned. "Don't tell me this little visit is because you're stalling."  
  
"Have you started?" Alyn interrogated her, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Surprisingly enough, I have," Lucy stated, sounding quite proud of herself.  
  
"Yes," Alyn admitted, defeated. "I'm stalling."  
  
Silently giggling, Lucy looked at her, sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry. We've all been there," Lucy reassured her. "Oh, I'm glad you're here. I forgot to ask you in class today, but do you and Chris want to come over for dinner Friday night? I haven't seen him for a while and I'd be nice to catch up. Plus it will give Kevin someone to talk to who's not on the police force. Trust me. Conversations about criminals and other police stuff are far from interesting."  
  
Alyn laughed uneasily.  
  
"I'll have to check with Chris. See what his plans are first," she answered. "But I'd love to," she added hastily.  
  
Chris always had some type of function or event they had to go to. Alyn couldn't make plans without asking him first.  
  
"Oh, ok," Lucy answered after a long pause, a little startled by her answer.  
  
"Well, I better go. I'll call you and tell you about Friday," Alyn said, leaving quickly.  
  
Lucy walked to join her husband who was drying off the car. Kevin stopped, pulling the towel down to his side, as Lucy approached him.  
  
"Yeah, I saw," he answered the puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I sounded as if she was afraid to ask him," Lucy said quietly, still confused.  
  
"Why?" he asked, a terrible thought lurking in the back of his mind.  
  
"Not sure," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Hopefully we'll find out Friday night."  
  
Neither of them realized it, but they were both thinking the same thing. Lucy shuddered silently at the thought. It was that unbelievable, and yet . . .believable.  
  
_She wasn't an angel. Her dreams could never come true._  
  
A/N: Dum Dum DUM!!!!!!!!!! Creepy music! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Friday Night

A/N: Thanks again everyone!! I am so glad you like it. And lets all agree, my make-out scene with Kevin and Lucy on the front lawn totally rocked!!! Anyways, here's a new chapter. It should be a little longer since you guys had to wait so long. I wasn't sure how I wanted to do the dinner, but I liked how it came out.  
  
Note to GeorgeStultsFan: I am a die-hard fan of yours. I love all your stories! And I am honored you are reading mine. I have been to your sight and it totally rocks. I love George Stults!!!! AHHHH!!!  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
**Chapter 3: Friday Night**  
  
Friday soon arrived. Alyn and Chris had accepted Lucy's invitation to dinner.  
  
Sitting at her vanity, Alyn looked back at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair. She gently brushed out her shoulder-length brown hair, being careful not to twist her wrist the wrong way.  
  
That morning, she had prepared Chris the wrong type of coffee. A stupid mistake. Decaf tastes nothing like Regular. He had gripped her wrist tightly, not letting her go until a solid bruise was visible.  
  
Alyn rubbed some of her foundation onto the bruise and wrapped a thick, beaded bracelet around her wrist. Well hidden. . .like her life.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on it," Lucy greeted her guests.  
  
"Luce, what smells so good?" Alyn commented as she followed her husband into the home's green walkway. Kevin, who was standing in the doorway, greeted Chris with a strong handshake as Lucy guided Alyn into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Well, my mom showed me this recipe for this delicious pasta dish my grandmother used to make."  
  
"Yeah, it smells good now. Let's just pray it stays that way," Kevin laughed from the doorway.  
  
"Kevin!" Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes so just Alyn could see. "I may not be the world's best cook, but I can make a decent meal when I know how."  
  
"Face it, Luce. You have ruined a few meals in your day," he smirked  
  
"And did you eat it just the same?" Lucy asked, her hands now resting on her hips.  
  
"It's not like people are lining up to cook for me," he reasoned, shrugging his shoulders. "And what's more important to a man than eating burnt food made by the woman he loves."  
  
After a long pause, a slow smirk crept across Lucy's face.  
  
"Nice save," she joked, running her fingers through her hair causing strands of blonde to fall gracefully down along her chin and shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so," Kevin grinned confidently, crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"Husbands," Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. She glanced at Alyn and smiled.  
  
Having watched this little spat between husband and wife, Alyn wondered how they could be so playful with each other. They seemed to enjoy making fun of each other's flaws.  
  
Dinner soon ended. To Lucy's delight, the meal was wonderful and she victoriously teased her defeated husband the rest of the night. Kevin, rubber gloves on his hands and his sleeves rolled up, was washing the dirty dishes. Alyn had insisted on helping so while Kevin washed, she dried. Lucy and Chris were out on the porch sitting in lawn chairs.  
  
"Why are you doing the dishes?" Alyn asked as she dried a glass.  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked, thinking this to be a really weird question. "Well . . .because they're dirty and in need of cleaning?"  
  
"No," Alyn smiled. "Why are _you_ doing the dishes?"  
  
"As opposed to Lucy doing them?" he asked again, still not sure if he understood the question. Alyn nodded silently. "Well, she's nice enough to cook dinner for me every night. The least I can do is wash the dishes afterwards."  
  
"Oh," she answered softly, looking down at the plate Kevin had just handed her.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kevin said, looking up at her.  
  
"Well, I just grew up in a household where the men worked outside the home and the women did all the chores," she lied nervously.  
  
"Really?" he said. "Well, my dad knew raising three kids, a husband, and a household was just as hard, if not harder, than his job. He always helped my mom out."  
  
Alyn's mind wandered as she dried another glass and set it gently into the cabinet.  
  
Chris had never 'helped out' around the house. Being a lawyer was a demanding job. He didn't want to come home to even more work. Some nights he would lock himself in his study to work on another law case, making it quite clear that he was not to be disturbed.  
  
She was the wife, the housemaid. Chris never helped. Ever.  
  
"Do you need some more soda?" Lucy asked after swallowing her last mouthful of Coke.  
  
"No, I'm okay," Chris answered, leaning back in his chair. He glanced quickly through the window where he could see Alyn and Kevin doing the dishes.  
  
"So, I was wondering," she started, playing with the silver chain around her neck, "how's everything with you and Alyn going?"  
  
"Fine," he answered vaguely, still looking at the window. "Everything's great."  
  
Finally deciding that Alyn and Kevin were too busy to notice anything, Chris turned his gaze to the young woman sitting in the chair next to him. Lucy was still fingering the necklace around her neck, her fingertips gliding back and forth across the chain. She flipped her smooth, blonde hair back out of her face, her emerald green eyes gazing up at the star- filled sky.  
  
Soon, she felt his rather intimidating watch upon her. Lucy continued to look away, now pretending to be preoccupied with the ice in her glass; she felt uncomfortable as he continued to stare.  
  
"We . . .we should go inside. See what's taking them so long," she stumbled out, scooting her chair back and standing up.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The quickness of his voice, his tone, stopped her cold. She glared at him and gripped securely her glass in her left hand.  
  
"We don't have to go in yet," he reasoned, grabbing her arm tightly. "Besides they're probably almost done."  
  
"I want to go in," she answered him firmly, jerking her arm out of his grip.  
  
"Why?" Chris smiled slyly, licking his lips. Slightly stepping towards her, he brought his muscular hand gently to her chin. He was much taller than her so he leaned down slightly to catch her gaze. His fingers soon trailed down along her neck. As they trickled past her collarbones, Lucy smashed her glass onto the table, glass flying everywhere. She grabbed his wandering hand abruptly, twisting his fingers back towards his wrist.  
  
Chris jerked back, groaning in pain.  
  
Glaring at him fiercely, she hissed, "You sick pervert! I'm a married woman! And what about your wife? Remember her?" She finally released her grip, and his arm fell limply against his side.  
  
"You know, I love it when a woman plays hard to get," Chris smiled yet again, amused.  
  
"You do realize my husband is a cop! He's got gun, and I am pretty sure he wouldn't have to think twice about killing you if he knew the sick thoughts lurking in that big head of yours," Lucy screamed, strands of hair falling into her face.  
  
Chris continued to stare at her, smiling idiotically.  
  
"What? Do you go gallivanting around, hitting, rather rudely might I add, on other women behind your wife's back?" Lucy asked, disgusted.  
  
"No," he said innocently. "Only the special ones," he added, changing the tone of his voice.  
  
"You're pathetic," she whispered, her voice raspy.  
  
With her face burning red, Lucy stepped back to compose herself. Soon, she noticed the small amount of blood trickling down her palm and fingertips. Broken slices of glass were scattered across the table and Lucy found small pieces stuck in her skin. She breezed past him, her lips pressed into a tight line. When she came to the doorway, she met Kevin with Alyn trailing behind him.  
  
"I need a trash can," she announced before he could utter a word. Lucy disappeared into the house, Kevin and Alyn's confused glances following her.  
  
"Alyn," Chris called walking towards the house. "Time to go. I've got work tomorrow."  
  
Turning to face him, Alyn gave him another baffled look, obviously wondering what had happened before she and Kevin had arrived. Pushing past them, Chris made his way to the front door.  
  
"Um . . .Kevin? Could you say good-bye to Lucy for me?" Alyn asked softly, looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, watching Chris wait impatiently at the door. "I'll tell her."  
  
Nodding silently, Alyn walked across the living room to join her husband and the two disappeared as the door closed behind them.  
  
"Luce?" Kevin called once the door had slammed shut. He pecked into the kitchen to see Lucy sitting at the table, tightly wrapping her hand in a thin, white bandage. "What happened?" he asked, taking a seat next to her at the kitchen table.  
  
"My glass broke," she answered simply, securing the bandage with a piece of tape. "Are they still here?"  
  
"No, they left," Kevin answered softly. He suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What did he do to you?"  
  
She met his gaze when he said this. The look in her eyes was of pure hurt and hatred towards someone.  
  
"He didn't hurt me, not physically anyway," she started. "I broke my glass out of anger."  
  
Kevin waited patiently for his wife to continue, trying hard to hold his boiling anger inside for the moment.  
  
"He hit on me, but it wasn't just a little minor thing. It was rude and offensive, and it made me want to claw his eyes out!" she yelled out of frustration, closing her eyes as she finished. "He stroked my chin and started to move downward, if you catch my drift."  
  
"He what?" Kevin said shocked, anger soon overwhelming him.  
  
"Yeah! That jerk got this close." Lucy held her right hand up to her face and pinched her thumb and index finger together, leaving only a very small amount of space between them. "THIS CLOSE to sexual harassment. I grabbed his hand and twisted it back. There'll be a bruise in the morning," she said, exhausted, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Can I kill him now?" he finally asked, standing up.  
  
Lucy smiled slightly, welcoming Kevin's warm embrace gratefully.  
  
"I don't think he was aware you were a cop," she answered quietly, resting her head against his muscular chest.  
  
"Was he aware I was your husband?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he knew that," Lucy smiled again, leaning back with her arms still laced around his waist. "But worst of all,"Lucy continued seriously, "I don't think I'm the only woman he's hit on behind his wife's back. He gave me the impression that he cheats on a regular basis, with more than one woman." Kevin frowned, releasing his wife. His mind zoomed back as he recalled the conversation he and Alyn had earlier that evening.  
  
"Now that you mention that, Alyn said some really strange things while we were doing the dishes," he started. Lucy raised her eyebrows with interest and concern. "She asked why I was doing the dishes."  
  
Lucy stared at him for a moment, confused. "What?"  
  
"She asked why_ I_ was doing them," he clarified, "instead of you."  
  
"Because you're my husband, and this is your house too," Lucy answered, trying to understand what he was getting at. Then it dawned on her. "Are you getting the impression that he doesn't help her at home?"  
  
"I'm getting the feeling that there's a lot more to this than that," he sighed. "I think she's not a wife to him. She's just something he can control. He thinks he owns her, and she lets it happen not because she's not a strong or intelligent person. He scares her into doing what he wants."  
  
"And he scares her . . ." Lucy added, not believing what she was saying, "by beating her."  
  
_Her dreams soon disappeared outside the world he confined her in. Her broken wing held her in_.  
  
A/N: And the puzzle slowly comes together 


	4. I Love You

A/N: OMG! I was so surprised when you guys asked for more "I love you" between Lucy and Kevin, and I could have sworn I had put at least a few "I love you"s in this story. Apparently that was my other story. I seriously thought I was being overly-sappy in this story, which is what I like. I promise you that this chapter will give you what you want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alyn and Chris Conner. They are my own creation as is this storyline.  
  
**Chapter 4: I Love You**  
  
"Alyn, I asked you to meet me here because I needed to talk to you about something," Lucy started skittishly. It was now Saturday afternoon, the day after the hectic dinner. The two had decided to meet for coffee up at the promenade.  
  
Lucy had never thought she would have to have this type of conversation with a good friend. It was hard to confront someone about something this serious, this private, this terrible. But for Alyn's sake, she had to. She nervously stirred her coffee with the silver spoon, stalling the conversation they were about to have.  
  
"Don't go any further, Lucy," Alyn stopped her, setting down her coffee cup. Lucy looked up startled. "I know what you wanted to talk about. Chris told me last night after we left."  
  
Her jaw nearly dropping to the ground, Lucy stared at her friend, surprised.  
  
"Chris told you?" she asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah, and I am really sorry. I feel so bad about it, but it was an accident," Alyn apologized.  
  
"An accident?" Lucy squeaked, offended and slightly amused by what she was hearing. How could Chris's behavior have been an 'accident'?  
  
"And we'll pay for it," Alyn insisted, not noticing the confused look on Lucy's face.  
  
"You most definitely will pay for it," she nearly screamed, outraged.  
  
"I mean, your grandmother's china your mom gave you on your wedding day? I feel so bad," Alyn sighed, her hand resting comfortably against her mug.  
  
"What?" Lucy stammered out, nearly falling out of her chair.  
  
"Chris broke one of her good glasses while you guys were out on the porch last night. I was wondering why you stormed into the house and then I saw the glass all over the table. Chris told me when we got home," she cleared up for Lucy.  
  
Lucy couldn't believe her ears. He had lied to his wife, again, and she had believed him.  
  
"Is that what he told you?" Lucy asked slightly softer, realizing that she shouldn't take out her anger on her unsuspecting friend.  
  
"Yes?" Alyn answered, slightly confused.  
  
Leaning back in her chair, Lucy took a slow sip of her coffee, trying to soak in everything she was hearing.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Lucy heard behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see her husband, police uniform and all, walking towards her.  
  
"Hey," she smiled back, still a little unsettled by the story Alyn had just told her. "I didn't know you were working the promenade today."  
  
Kevin leaned down and gave his wife a short, but sweet kiss on the lips, which she accepted gratefully.  
  
"Well, I'm not. Lunch break," he answered, shifting his gaze to Alyn, who was sitting across the table, "Hey Alyn."  
  
"Hi," she smiled politely.  
  
"Oh, Luce, I was going to call you. Do you want me to bring home a pizza tonight? I get off early," he asked, turning his attention back to his wife.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. I don't have to cook," Lucy smiled up at him from her seat and shrugged her shoulders. "And the usual?"  
  
"Medium supreme, no olives," Kevin stated. Lucy nodded, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Lucy asked him, shifting slightly in her seat to a more comfortable position so that she could see her husband.  
  
"You know I'd love to, but my break's over in 10 minutes," he answered regrettably, looking around briefly for his partner. "Roxanne had to find a hot dog stand so I have no idea where she is."  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you tonight," she clarified, "with pizza?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Kevin nodded. Leaning down closer to her, he added more softly, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Lucy smiled, kissing her husband again.  
  
_I love you._ How could three words be so powerful, and why was a person who hadn't heard those words in so long be affected by them so much? Alyn couldn't help but stare as the couple exchanged these words. It was so easy for them to say, yet meant so much. Their love was so pure, not fake like the kind words that rarely crept their way out of her husband's pompous mouth. Yes, she knew they were fake, but why did they make her knees buckle every time?  
  
It was a conversation about having pizza for dinner. So why did it hit Alyn so hard? She knew Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk were one of the most romantic, loving couples she had ever met. But, Alyn supposed, this must have been the first time she had heard them exchange these particular feelings. Lucy would always talk about how Kevin did such sweet things for her at home–sometimes big, sometimes small– but always meaningful. She often envied all the tales her friend would tell her, wishing Chris would show the same love and devotion Kevin did.  
  
And most of all, Kevin had said them first with ease, and Lucy had answered gracefully and honestly. It wasn't an unusual or awkward moment. It seemed . . .routine, but just as strong as if they were being said for the first time. Even in the beginning of their marriage, Alyn remembered having always been the first to say 'I love you', and Chris would one way or another answer her with a proper but emotionless reply.  
  
"Alyn? You okay?" she heard a voice ring in her ear. Alyn looked up, startled, not having realized she had completely zoned out. Kevin had already gone, leaving Lucy alone sitting across from her at the table.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," she answered, scooting up in her chair as she took another sip of coffee. "I'm fine."  
  
"Chris," Alyn started uneasily as the couple ate dinner-baby back ribs and mashed potatoes, as Chris had requested.  
  
"Hhhmph," she heard from across the table, her husband having crammed a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked skittishly.  
  
Chris laughed. It was a very uncomfortable and cruel laugh, but it was his laugh, a laugh that to anyone else would have been bizarre and rude.  
  
"I'd love anybody who cooked for me," he answered, amused. He swallowed another hefty spoonful of mashed potatoes, not even bothering to use any kind of manners.  
  
"Not like that," she tried to clarify. "Do you love me because I'm your wife?"  
  
Thinking about it for a moment, Chris smiled slyly.  
  
"Of course, babe," he answered, again emotionless. "And don't you ever forget it."  
  
"I won't," she said quickly, not wanting to get in trouble. "It's just you never say it. I saw Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk today-"  
  
Chris sighed loudly, as if the topic exhausted him. "Didn't we already talk about this?"  
  
Alyn lowered her head, ashamed.  
  
"They are a bad example for you," he continued as if it were obvious. "All that lovey-dovey crap is not needed in a normal relationship. Theirs is just so shallow, they need all the I love you's they can get."  
  
Standing up from the table abruptly and leaving his dirty plate and glass for his wife to take care of, Chris walked briskly across the kitchen and locked himself in his office. The conversation was obviously over and not to be discussed again.  
  
_She loved him like he was the last man on earth. Gave him everything she ever had._  
  
A/N: There you go, everyone. A whole chapter about 'I love you'! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT!!! 


	5. Discoveries

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! I had major, major, MAJOR writer's block and I just couldn't shake it! And then I went on vacation and with summer reading for school, I have been swamped! I felt so guilty when you all wrote such nice reviews and I couldn't update for you yet. Believe it or not, I have the end of this story written completely. The middle is always the difficult part for me because the end is always my fav part of a story.

GeorgeStultsFan: Yes, I read your updated chapters RIGHT after you put them up. Yet again, they were AMAZING!! I am so sorry I made you wait so long!

**Chapter 5: Discoveries**

"Checkin' up on some suspicious pimp again, Kinkirk?" Colin Branson, a fellow police officer, asked one day, smiling.

Kevin chuckled slightly, not looking up from the file in his hand. He had called in yet another favor and had managed to get his hands on Chris Conner's record.

"Yep," he replied. "You know how I love to pry into other peoples' lives."

This time it was Colin who laughed. "I think the whole police force knows that," Colin joked. "Who's the idiot this time?"

"You've heard of Chris Conner," Kevin answered, looking up from the file. "That rich lawyer?" Colin raised his eyebrows, wondering if he had the right person in mind.

Kevin nodded, pressing his lips together into a tight line. "What did he do?"

"Not sure yet," Kevin lied, not really wanting his colleague to get too much information. He diverted his attention back to the papers.

"Interesting reading?" Colin looked over Kevin's shoulder to catch a glimpse. Smacking it shut quickly, Kevin turned around to face him.

"This is someone's personal file. I can't just let anybody look at it," he reasoned, waving it in his hand.

"You shouldn't even be looking at it," Colin grinned again, resting his hands on his belt. Kevin didn't answer. Simply shrugging his shoulders, Kevin breezed past Colin to attend to his work-filed desk, Chris Conner's file held securely in his left hand.

================

"Are you serious?" Lucy shrieked in disbelief the next afternoon. Kevin nodded his head slowly. "Assault charges?"

"Yep," Kevin answered verbally. "A number of his past girlfriends and fiancées filed restraining orders against him, claiming he had assaulted or harassed them." Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Fiancées?" Lucy asked to clarify, stressing the last syllable.

"He's been engaged twice," he nodded. "Both filed a report."

Slowly easing her way onto the plump couch, Lucy placed a soft pillow into her lap, hugging it lightly. "Then how did Alyn end up with him?" she asked, more to herself than anyone.

"Maybe she didn't know?" he offered, taking a seat next to her. "So he just forgot to mention he had been engaged before to more than one person?" Lucy stiffened at the thought. "How did this not get out?"

"He's a lawyer," Kevin answered, shrugging his shoulders. "He can keep his record sealed easily. Plus, he has a really good reputation. Good job. Good money. What woman wouldn't be attracted to that?"

"But if all these other women saw him for the slime ball that he really is, why didn't Alyn see it?" Lucy wondered.

"Maybe he was different with her," he answered, trying to make some sense of the situation. "Maybe he didn't do anything to her until it was too late...until they were married."

"He needed to gain her trust," Lucy added softly. "He played mind games with her until she believed she was incapable of making her own decisions. Chris could then control her to do whatever he wanted, and that includes her not going to the police."

Resting her elbow on the sofa arm, she leaned her forehead against it and closed her eyes.

"He scares her," Kevin replied, watching the small fire crackling in the fireplace, its light illuminating the room.

"He scares me," she admitted, finally opening her eyes and turning to look at her husband. He met her gaze.

"I won't let him come near you again," he reassured her firmly, but gently. Lucy smiled slightly and leaned into his chest, snuggling closely to him. Kevin kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"I know that."

"He's a jerk."

"I know that too," she answered. "What can we do?"

Kevin sighed deeply. "Nothing. No evidence." Lucy only nodded slightly, hating reality.

"Yea, I know," Kevin too sighed, regretting the answer he had to give her. "Maybe you could talk to her again."

"I was going to talk to her. That's why we were at the promenade today." Lucy turned her head to face him as she explained the story Chris had told Alyn about the dinner.

"Wow. . ." was all he could say. "Yep. And the lies continue . . . "

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait. I am really sorry about that! Thanks for all the reviews. Just please know that as long as I get reviews, no matter how long it takes, this story will get done. Scout's honor.


	6. The River in Egypt

A/N: GOSH! I was kicking myself for not being able to get a chapter to you. I am seriously very sorry, so I decided to connect the chapter I just wrote and one I wrote about a month ago that was waiting to be posted. So it should be longer than usual. You guys deserve it. The reviews mean the world to me. School just started 2 weeks ago, and then there is band (GO BAND!) and driving classes and homework and everything else that complicates my life. AGAIN SORRY!

And about me sharing an account with Bebop, well, I didn't really want to worry about learning how to work everything on Also, Bebop is a wonderful friend of mine who moved away over a year ago. I have lost contact with so many friends in my life and I don't want that to happen here. Having her post my stories keeps me in contact with her. I LOVE YA BEBOP!!

Continuing, here is your long awaited chapter. Hope it pleases!

Warning: Ends in rape, but I write nothing about that. I can't write something like that, I'm just not able. So this is just a warning, but this chapter doesn't get into it.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

**Chapter 6: The River in Egypt**

Lucy shifted nervously in her seat, unconsciously fiddling with her car keys. She hated this. She had been avoiding talking to Alyn all week, not really wanting to face the facts–the facts that were laid out perfectly in front of her. And Lucy Kinkirk could do nothing to help her, but talk.

Yes, she was becoming a minister, which would require her to deal with other peoples' problems and dilemmas. But those were different. This was too personal to be like a counseling session.

It didn't help Lucy's nerves that Alyn was late.

Finally, her friend stumbled through the restaurant's double-doors, catching herself quickly, but roughly on the doorframe. Lucy gracefully rose from her seat, but Alyn had already recovered and was coming her way.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, gently taking back her seat.

"Yeah, great," she answered, her voice a little too calm for Lucy's liking. Alyn's eyes were unfocused, Lucy observed, as Alyn glanced her way. They were dry and emotionless; the usually acute ocean gray was now dark and dull.

Alyn abruptly took the menu between her fingers and thumbed through it, her dull eyes drifting across the page.

"Alyn?" Lucy started cautiously, furrowing her brow.

"Huh?" she replied, not looking up from the menu.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, placing her hand over Alyn's menu and gently bringing it down to the tabletop. Alyn glanced up at her, confused.

"Nothing's wrong," Alyn said, as if it were rehearsed. Lucy didn't buy it.

"Alyn, something's wrong! What's going on?" She wanted to scream; she didn't know what it would take to get Alyn to talk. Hesitantly, Lucy added, "Is it Chris?"

Snapping her head up suddenly, Alyn stared at Lucy for a moment. Did she know? Chris's voice entered her head.

_Lucy can__'t know because there is nothing to know._

"What about Chris?" she finally answered, trying to keep her voice even.

Lucy sighed. This was not how she had wanted to approach this, but the moment had come.

"Alyn . . .what's going on? And I'm not talking about you walking through that door just really out-of-it, but what's going on at home?" Lucy said firmly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alyn replied, not sounding as confident as she had before, if you could call that confident. She leisurely took a sip of the ice water she was provided.

"Alyn, you can't bottle this all inside of you. How did you keep this kind of secret for so long?" she asked more softly.

"What secret?" Alyn replied nervously, not meeting Lucy's gaze.

"Chris," Lucy stated simply. "Alyn . . .does he hit you?"

Still darting Lucy's stern gaze, Alyn replied just as simply, "Chris loves me."

"Alyn, if he loves you, why does he give you these bruises." Lucy reached across the table and forcefully pulled up Alyn's arm and turned it over. Blue, purple bruises covered her pale skin. Alyn instinctively pulled back her arm, hiding it under the table.

"He hurts you, and that's not right. No one deserves that kind of life." Lucy leaned across the table. "Alyn, you need to tell the police!"

"I have nothing to tell them!" Alyn objected. "Chris loves me."

"Yes, you said that, but what makes you believe that?" she reasoned gently, finally making eye contact.

"My marriage may not be the fairytale your perfect marriage is, but that doesn't mean anything! I love Chris and Chris loves me no matter what!" Alyn nearly screamed

Releasing herself from Lucy's gaze, Alyn jerked up from her seat and dashed out of the restaurant. Lucy leaned over and sighed, resting her head in her hands.

Things were not going well.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN!" he screamed as Alyn entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I had plans with Lucy," she said breezing past him and setting her keys on the countertop.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised, fire in his eyes. "You had plans? What about dinner?"

"You're a grown man. You can fend for yourself." She was scared of him, but standing up to him was the only thing she could do without getting others involved. Chris would kill her if anyone found out.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" he glared siezing her shoulder and slamming her against the wall. Alyn tried to keep a straight face, not wanting him to see her pain.

"Maybe he'll calm down," she thought. "He loves me."

"Chris," Alyn whispered, closing her eyes.

"Oh don't you dare think your going to get away with this one!"

With his hands clutching her shoulders, Chris violently crushed his mouth onto hers. It hurt, he was pressing so hard. Alyn tried to push him away, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs.

"No," she thought. "He only does this when he's drunk."

The harder she fought, the more he slammed her against the wall. He then dragged her to their room. Catching hold of the doorframe of their bedroom, Alyn pulled free, fresh air filling her lungs.

"No," she cried, falling to the floor as Chris wrapped his arms viciously around her waist.

"You asked for it," he hissed, aggressively hoisting her fragile body onto the bed and slamming the door shut behind him. The light from the hallway disappeared, darkness filling the room. The only light present in the room was the fire in Chris's eyes.

"Please, Chris. Please," she whispered, as her husband approached the bed.

_Her wings would soon carry her free._

A/N: Man, I scare myself sometimes.


End file.
